Certain types of materials, such as amorphous metals, are particularly difficult to cut without damaging the material. An amorphous metal ribbon or foil, for example, presents difficulties because the material is both very thin and hard. Attempts at using water jets have been successful but the process can be messy and expensive. Attempts at using lasers have often resulted in undesirable crystallization of the amorphous metal material, bubbling of the material at the cut edge, and other cutting defects, which may interfere with the use of the materials in certain applications. Attempts at laser cutting of amorphous materials have also failed to achieve desired cutting speeds.